A Love to Last a Lifetime
by Little Miss Invisible
Summary: My response to Miss Undaztood Black's 50 Characters, 50 prompts Challenge. Scorpius sets his best friend, Rose Weasley off on the wrong day. How does he fix his mistake? Scorose Ship, a tad of cussing, a bit of fluff toward the end


Scorpius Malfoy was just walking the corridors of Hogwarts once again, not able to take his mind of off a sassy redhead who just happened to be his best friend. They had had a major fight just a while ago about her study habits. It had gone a little something like this...

"_Rose, come on! You need to get out more! You can't just spend the entire day in the Library." Scorpius coaxed._

"_Scorp, not now. I need to finish revising. End of the year Exams are in 2 weeks." Rose said huffing, slightly at him._

"_Come on." Scorpius tried one more time. _

"_No Scor. You know that I need to study." Rose said while rolling her eyes._

"_I know but you can study outside, underneath the tree. You know, our favourite hangout?" Scorpius pleaded with her._

"_Scor, I won't change my mind. I really need to revise. Quidditch has me so behind on some of my work and being a prefect is hard enough without you adding to the stress." Rose said._

"_You know what? Fine then. Go waste your time in this dusty old Library. It's not my problem." He said turning around and walking away from her. _

He had just walked away from his best friend. After what they'd been through together, they never separated. Right now, he was trying to wrap his head over what followed afterward in the Slytherin Common Room.

_A few hours later..._

_Scorpius was just lounging in one of the couches in the Slytherin Common Room when in barged Albus, Potter better known as Al, who was one of his best mates._

"_Hey Al!" Scorpius greeted him._

_He was surprised when Al's eyes narrowed when they got to him._

"_You." he said darkly._

"_yeah, me. You know, Scorpius Malfoy, one of your best mates, your roommate, Fellow Slytherin?" Scorpius said sarcastically._

"_Yeah you, the current reason why Rose is bawling her eyes out while Lily is trying to comfort her. You, the reason why Rose, you're supposed best mate, the girl you promised me you would never hurt, the girl who never left you and always trusted you, is crying. I should punch you right now, you bastard!" Al said furious at Scor."_

"_What?" Scorpius said, getting off the couch. _

"_Yes, Scorpius, Rose is crying because of you." Al said as if he was talking to a child. "What happened? Did you two fight?" Al asked softly._

"_We had a tiff in the library but I didn't think she would react like this. I need to go talk to her!" Scorpius said, striding to the door of the common room. _

"_Incarcerous" Albus said pointing at Scorpius. _

"_Wha-? Albus Severus potter, let me go or so Merlin help you, I will hex you." Scorpius said while thrashing._

"_Calm down. It wouldn't do you any good to talk to Rose when you're like this. Anyway, tell me what really happened and I might just let you go." Al said._

"_You're a prick, you know that? I just bugged Rose about going outside. She normally doesn't even respond to my banter. I didn't know why I reacted so badly to what she said anyway." Scor said, now confused._

"_You wanna know, Scorp? Today is the first anniversary of her Dad's death. Do you know how hard it is for Rose to even get out of bed? She's burying all of her emotions and feelings into her work, like her mum. That's why she reacted like that today. She lost her dad already a year ago, don't make her feel like she lost her best friend too." Al said walking away from him like he walked away from Rose._

"_Before I forget." Al turned around and released the binds with a spell._

After that Incident, Scorpius decided it was time to find Rose and apologize for sticking his foot in his mouth. He just didn't know where to find her. He's searched in the Gryffindor Common Room, asked Lily who blamed him for what happened with Rose, Checked the library, the quidditch pitch, the tree by the lake and the Room of Requirements. Where else could she be?

Aha! The Astronomy Tower! He dashed to the staircase that lead to the Astronomy Tower. The sun was just setting as he arrived up the stairs and he saw the girl he'd been looking for for the past 2 hours.

"Hey Rosie." Scorpius said awkwardly.

"Hi, Scor. Here, come sit." She said patting the ledge beside her.

"You know, my dad always used to love the sunset. He said that it reminded him of Mine and Hugo's hair, that it symbolised the end of a journey and that that end would be as beautiful as the beginning. He told us that when we would watch the sunset, to always think of him because he wanted himself to be associated with the only thing he called beautiful other than mum." Rose said tearing up at the thought.

"Oh Rosie. Come here." He said cuddling her up in his arms. She just buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Rose, you know he would have never wanted you to be sad. Your dad loved you. He truly did. He will always be with you."

"How would you know?" She said her voice muffled by his shirt.

"That's what I think whenever I remember my mum. She died a few months into our 1st year because of heart failure. Her last words to us were, I love you Draco, take care of Scorpius. Scorpius, you'll always be my little dragon, you know that right? I love you son, and I'll always be with you, guiding you where you need to go. Then she died holding my hand. I miss her too." He said.

"Oh, Scor." Rose said sympathetically, taking his hand in hers, offering him comfort, telling him silently, I'm here for you.

"It's okay Rose. I've come to terms with it and someday, you'll do the same for your dad." He said wiping his tears.

Together they both watched the sunset, taking comfort in each other's presence, knowing, just knowing that they forgave each other for the things they said to each other and that in that moment, they knew instinctively in their hearts, that this was the person they loved and will continue to love until the end of time.


End file.
